Luthori National Anthem
The Luthori national anthem is the anthem of the Holy Luthori Empire. It has changed over the years to various different tunes and words, as the Empire has changed and evolved. Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec (2070-2081) Passed into law by the Commonwealth assembly in July 2070 and lasting until April 2081, this is the first recorded national anthem for the unified Luthori state. Written in an archaic and dialectal form of Old Oalapese, its meaning is now lost to the mists of time. Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei Cunae sunt non Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali Somnus est non Surgite Inventite Veni hortum veritatis Horti verna veritatis Ardente veritate Urite mala mundi Ardente veritate Incendite tenebras mundi Valete, liberi Diebus fatalibus Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec Luthori You Brighten Up Our Lives (2081-2124) The first anthem of the Empire, this was in fact a hang-over from the days of the Luthori Commonwealth, which voted it in as national anthem in April 2081. It was changed to "March, March, Poniatowski" in December 2124. Luthori, you brighten up our lives, Luthori, we pledge our love to you, Till the end of time, we'll protect you from the evils of this world. Luthori, you're a jewel in this world, Luthori, you are a light in the dark, To the end of life, we would stand on guard for your people and for you. Though storms may come, and the skies may fall, our love for you is more than true, Though the ground may shake, and the world may end, we will be with you till the end. Luthori, you're like the moon in the sky, Luthori, you are much greater than life, We may die, but you will live on in this imperfect world of ours, forever. Luthori, you brighten up our lives, Luthori, we pledge our love to you, Till the end of time, we'll protect you from the evils of this world. March, March, Poniatowski (2124-2196) Rzeczpospolita anthem voted in on December 2124. The words are set to the Mazurek Poniatowskiego: Luthori has not yet perished So long as we shall live. What foreign aggression has seized, We'll take back with the sword. March, march, Poniatowski, From Geharon to Luthori, We shall follow you and Return to our people. We'll cross the desert, we'll cross the mountains, We shall ever be Luthorians, Kariparta has shown us the way — How to prevail. March, march, Poniatowski... As Wybicki crossed the desert And returned to Randamar After the Agathi invasion To redeem the country. March, march, Poniatowski... A father says to his Basia, As he spares not a tear: "Listen, now, can you hear our men Beating the kettle-drums?" March, march, Poniatowski... National Anthem Category:National anthems Es Braust Ein Ruf Wie Donnerhall (2197-2252) The anthem was changed to this, Agathian anthem, in order to match the rising imperialism of the nation in 2197. Es braust ein Ruf wie Donnerhall, wie Schwertgeklirr und Wogenprall: Zum Rhein, zum Rhein, zum leutschen Rhein, wer will des Stromes Hüter sein? Refrain: Lieb' Vaterland, magst ruhig sein, lieb' Vaterland, magst ruhig sein, fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein! Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein! Durch Hunderttausend zuckt es schnell, und aller Augen blitzen hell; der Leutsche bieder, fromm und stark, beschützt die heil'ge Landesmark. Refrain Er blickt hinauf in Himmelsau'n, wo Heldenväter niederschau'n, und schwört mit stolzer Kampfeslust: Du Rhein bleibst leutsch wie meine Brust! Refrain Solang ein Tropfen Glut noch glüht, noch eine Faust den Degen zieht, und noch ein Arm die Büchse spannt, betritt kein Feind hier deinen Strand! Refrain Der Schwur erschallt, die Woge rinnt die Fahnen flattern hoch im Wind: Am Rhein, am Rhein, am leutschen Rhein wir alle wollen Hüter sein. Refrain Luthorian translation: It roars a call like an echo of thunder, like clashes of swords and collitions of billows: to the Rhein, to the Rhein, to the Luthoran Rhein!: Who wants to be the stream's guardian? Refrain Dear fatherland shall be silent, Dear fatherland shall be silent: Firmly and devoted stands the watch, the watch on the Rhein! Firmly and devoted stands the watch, the watch on the Rhein! Through hundreds of thousands it quickly twitches, and everybody's eyes brightly flash; the Luthoran honestly, piously, and strongly, protects the sacred land. Refrain He looks up to the meadows of heaven, where ancient heroes glance down, and swears with pride pugnacity: You Rhein will remain Luthoran like my chest! Refrain As long as a drop of blaze still glows, a fist still draws the dagger, and one arm still holds the rifle, no enemy will here enter your shore! Refrain The oath rings out, the billow runs the flags wave high in the wind: On the Rhein, on the Luthoran Rhein we all want to be the guardian. Refrain Rule Luthori (2252-2571) As the imperialism of the 2190s began to cool in the 2250s, a more universal imperial anthem was required, in order to bind together the empire, which was in danger of breaking apart. To this end, respected composer and member of the Tory Party, James Edward Lutvike, of Sondavita wrote this stirring theme that has been used ever since: When Oalapo first— at Heaven's command Arose— from out the emerald main Arose, arose, arose from out the emerald main This was the charter, The charter of the land, And guardian angels sung this strain: Refrain: Rule Luthori, Luthori rule the waves, Luthorians never never never shall be slaves. The nations, not— so blest as thee, Must, in their turns, to tyrants fall: Must in, must in, must in their turns to tyrants fall. While thou shalt flourish, Shalt flourish great and free, The dread and envy of them all. (Refrain) Still more majestic shalt thou rise, More dreadful, from each foreign stroke: More dreadful, dreadful, dreadful from each foreign stroke. As the loud blast, The blast that tears the skies, Serves but to root thy native oak. (Refrain) Thee haughty tyrants ne'er shall tame: All their attempts to bend thee down, All their, all their, all their attempts to bend thee down Will but arouse thy, Arouse thy generous flame; But work their woe, and thy renown. (Refrain) To thee belongs the rural reign; Thy cities— shall with commerce shine: Thy cities, cities, cities shall with commerce shine All thine shall be the, Shall be the subject main, And every shore it circles thine. (Refrain) The Muses, still with freedom found, Shall to— thy happy coast repair: Shall to, shall to, shall to thy happy coast repair Blest land! with matchless, With matchless beauty crown'd, And manly hearts to guard the fair. (Refrain) Original Bless Luthori (2571-2624) Luthori's current national anthem. Written by Lord Klingspor by appointment of Royal Aristocratic Party's leader Paul von Lewenheusen in the year 2571. Bless Luthori, land of honour, bless the people and the Kaiser. Choosed by God to rule the earth. Save us from Satan and the rabble, make Luthori Great again. Luthor, Luthori above all. God is with us, our faithful land. Luthor, Luthori above all. Invincible Emperor of all Terra. The ancestors traditions and exploits will strengthen us in our fight. Our leaders in our nation courage us to fight for our land. All Luthorians raise and sing with heart and soul. Luthor, Luthori above all. God is with us, our faithful land. Luthor, Luthori above all. Invincible Emperor of all Terra. When the day of fighting is over, when the war is won and past. All the Terra will join our colours in a Christian world under our flag. And our Emperor and our tradition will be conquering all that exists. Luthor, Luthori above all. God is with us, our faithful land. Luthor, Luthori above all. Invincible Emperor of all Terra. Bless Luthori Imperium (2624-present) Commissioned by Emperor Philip I of Luthori & III of Alduria, to fit the new music that was orchestrated to be the national anthem. Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYeDsa4Tw0c&feature=related Bless Luthor, land of honour and glory. Bless the people and the Kaiser. Chosen by God to rule over Terra. Save us from Satan and the rabble, make Luthor Great again, long live our glorious Empire, forever shall it live on. Luthor, Luthori above all. God is with us. Invincible Emperor of all Terra. Our faithful land, our glorious land, long live our Empire!!!! The ancestors’ traditions and exploits will strengthen us. Our leaders in our nation encourage us to fight for our land. When the day of fighting is over, when the war is won and past. All the Terra will join our colours in a Christian world under our flag. Luthor, Luthori above all. God is with us. Invincible Emperor of all Terra. Our faithful land, our glorious land, long live our Empire!!!! And our Emperor and our tradition will be conquering all that exists. All Luthori raise up your voice and sing with heart and soul. ”Glory to our Great Emperor, and glory to his realm. Long live the Holy Luthori Empire. God wills that it shall prevail! God wills that it shall prevail! Long live our Empire!!!!" National Anthem Category:National anthems